It's the End Where I Begin
by Landing In London
Summary: A wrong decision sends Hermione back to her family in Muggle London. But when her past catches up with her, will she be able to face the consequences and return to her old life? RonxHermione, CharliexHermione, HarryxHermione friendship/comfort
1. Prologue

The first full length fic I've done in a really long time. Read and review, it will inspire me to keep going :) Compliant with all but epilogue, except Fred is alive as a gift to my Nika. The HP universe belongs to JK Rowling and I only abuse it for funsies.

* * *

The cool air hit Charlie's skin, the contrast to the hot steam he had emerged from making it prickle. The Burrow was quiet, and he accepted the break from the chaotic holiday atmosphere happily. While it was good to be home with his family, he had grown far more accustomed to the quiet Romanian flat that he alone occupied. A few solitary moments to shower and think were most welcome after the last two weeks of constant attention from his numerous siblings, and especially Mum.

"Hello?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head at his own reflection in the mirror. The moments never lasted here.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Just a moment!" Charlie called back to the voice from downstairs. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, doubting that anyone who felt free enough to walk straight in would mind the casualty.

A few minutes later he descended the spiral staircase. He looked around for the visitor for a moment before his eyes settled on the collapsed mass on the sofa. Only by the bushy curls could he identify it as Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione. Ron's not here I'm afraid. He and Harry went to tea with Ginny and Mum."

"Oh," Hermione answered quietly. Charlie couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded uncharacteristically meek, and he realized that the sleeve of her sweater had a tear in it.

"Everything all right?"

He slowly rounded the couch. His heart dropped as he saw the state of her. Her eyes were red and streaks ran through the dirt on her face where tears had washed a clean line. The rip on her sleeve wasn't the only damage to her shirt, which looked like someone had had an unsuccessful go at tearing it off. A deep red gash ran across her left cheek, and Charlie thought he saw a light bruise forming around her throat, like a hand had been clutched too tightly around her windpipe.

"Hermione," he breathed, crouching down in front of her to take a closer assessment of the damage. "Darling, what happened?"

"Just a few stupid boys, nothing to get worked up about, nothing I couldn't handle," she looked hesitantly into his concerned gaze. "Do you know when Ron and Harry will be back? I hate to be bothering you."

"I don't. I think Mum wanted to take them shopping, they could be hours. What do you mean a few stupid boys? Did someone attack you?"

"Charlie, Muggle-Borns were defaced and defamed during the war. The effects haven't completely worn off yet, especially among that lot - please, I get treated poorly all the time, I'm a strong witch I can always handle it."

"Looks like someone had a real go at you this time." Charlie reached up to her cheek and she shrunk away from his touch. "Who was it? When you say 'that lot,' you mean the Slytherins? Were they Death Eaters?"

"Enough!" Hermione was on her feet before Charlie had a chance to protest. "I don't want to talk about this. I'm fine. Harry and Ron have agreed to let these sorts of things go. It's so important that we, the three of us especially, try to promote peace right now. The Chosen One attacking Slytherins in the street won't instill comfort or security in people who are recovering from a war-torn Britain. Now please Charlie. I'm not hurt too badly. I even left one of them with a well-deserved knee to the crotch. It's over."

Charlie didn't believe for a second that she was fine. While her eyes seemed emblazoned with anger and dignity, her hands were shaking at her sides, and she seemed tense, like she was ready for another attack to hit her any moment. Briefly, Charlie wondered whether this had been her general demeanor since Voldemort's downfall. He chastised himself silently for not noticing how difficult post-war life was for her.

"Promise or not, they won't keep their wands down if they see you like this. Go upstairs and get cleaned up. You can borrow some clothes from Ginny, she won't mind. I can heal that wound for you too, if you like. I have to do a lot of healing in Romania, I'm halfway decent at it."

"I can handle it," Hermione answered curtly, but with a grateful nod. "Thank you."

Charlie's eyes didn't leave the stairs until he heard the bathroom door close and the shower start running. A list of possible courses of action ran through his head. He could Apparate to Diagon Alley and track down the boys, it seemed like they were who she'd rather be interacting with right now. But he quickly pushed that option aside when the inevitable panic Molly would experience ran through his mind. George was always good for cheering people up, but he would be running the joke shop alone while Fred was on holiday, so he was unavailable. The urge to go to Bill's cottage and get advice from his older brother was overwhelming, but he fought that too. This was all so new to him. Him and Hermione were friendly enough, she was always good for a lively debate, and her appearance at every family gathering the last seven years would have made it difficult not to get to know her. She was smart, and driven, and fiercely independent. But despite the latter bit, Charlie felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, and urge he rarely felt outside of his relationship with Ginny. The thought that women were being approached and attacked in the street and nothing was being done about it made his blood simmer. Hermione didn't know it, but she had just harshly changed his view of the modern Wizarding World.

Hermione took a gray t-shirt out of Ginny's wardrobe and replaced the blouse she had just tried on, which had proved to be too roomy in the bust. She slipped it over her head, and after a moment of contemplation decided to pair it with a black sweater and a simple pair of jeans. The outfit was cozy and casual, and she felt much safer now that she was allowing herself to be swallowed by fabric. With a sigh she turned to the mirror on Ginny's wall and examined the cut on her cheek. It was deep, but not so deep she couldn't mend it on her own. With great care she pointed her wand to her face, and watched as the gash quickly shrunk down to a scratch.

Satisfied with her work, Hermione sank down on Ginny's bed to collect herself. Days like this she missed the comfort and security of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore and McGonagall had made it so that she was never afraid of what was around the next corner. The real world hadn't proved to be such a safe haven. Not only were she and all the other Muggle-Borns still being looked at a bit sideways after all the bad press they had gotten during Voldemort's control of the Ministry, but she was public enemy number one to those who had stood on the losing side of the war. Not only was she a "Mudblood," a talented one at that, which none of them had been able to swallow since her first year at Hogwarts, but she had also fought literally at the side of Harry Potter. Not a day went by when she didn't fear for her life. Ron and Harry offered her all the protection they could, and Kingsley and the Ministry had her back as well, but the thugs in the streets didn't care about any of that. The Burrow was one of the few places left for her in the Wizarding World.

* * *

It was a good half hour before Hermione could calm herself down enough to rejoin Charlie downstairs. She heard movement from the kitchen and went to investigate. Charlie was sitting at the table with a teacup in front of him. A second cup was sitting in front of the vacant seat across from him.

"Good, you're back." He seemed relieved by her reappearance. "I'm sorry if I upset you before. I was just caught off guard."

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. "It's fine, really."

"I made you a cup of tea, I thought you could use something warm."

Hermione walked towards him and he automatically stood up to pull out her chair. She smiled at this act of chivalry. Harry and Ron were so comfortable with her that gallant acts were rare from either of them. Once she was seated, Charlie returned to his place across from her and quietly sipped his tea.

"I know I'm not Ron," Charlie said after a long silence. "And Merlin knows I'm not Harry. But I want you to know, all of us think of you as family, and if you ever need anything, I have access to a lot of dragons."

Hermione laughed at this, a genuine smile spreading across her face for the first time that day, and Charlie felt his heart warm at the sight. The light didn't leave her eyes as she asked him all about dragons, and his life in Romania, her general studious mindset drinking in every detail he told her about the mating habits of the Hungarian Horntail, and the easiest way to earn the trust of a Norwegian Ridgeback. She in turn told him about the time she had been spending at Hogwarts with Irma Pince, learning the proper ins and outs of being a librarian, and he joked about how refreshing she would be to the school "once that old hag retires." Two hours passed without them even realizing it. They had migrated from the kitchen, back to the couch that mere hours ago had held Hermione in a far worse mood.

"This is the most I've laughed in a really long time," Hermione admitted. "Thank you Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I could go for some cinnamon toast." Hermione hopped to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. Charlie smiled and followed her bouncing form, amazed at the change their afternoon had caused in her demeanor.

"Some more tea would be good too." Charlie reached over Hermione's head for the tea kettle, just as she turned around for the cinnamon. They collided, and Hermione fell back against the counter, feeling slightly like she had just hit a brick wall. For a moment they stared at each other, and Hermione became acutely aware of the already short distance closing between them. Charlie rested one of his hands on either side of her on the counter, and bent his head down to rid their height difference. Hermione's eyes went wide as he hovered over her for a beat, hesitating. Then, gently, he kissed her. The light brush of his lips against hers stirred a fire in the pit of Hermione's stomach, and broke the frozen spell she was under. She returned the kiss eagerly, her hands running into his hair, her tongue running across his lips. Charlie growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him. One of his hands stayed at the small of her back and the other went around back of her neck and pulled her hair into his fist.

The squeaky little voice of reason started piping up in Hermione's brain. _This is wrong. He's Ron's brother. Hermione stop! _But for once, she skillfully ignored it. Someone else had taken over her body, someone lonely, someone needy and starved for affection. Someone who had been subdued for far too long. This girl moved her hips against Charlie's, enjoying the small noises that escaped his throat as their most sensitive areas rubbed together. This girl also tore the shirt from his body, and let her eyes linger on his impressively toned torso. A cloudy haze seemed to enter her mind, and things happened in no logical order or progression. It was cold, her shirt was off, then it was warm, his mouth was on her, and his hands. Her hands were working quicker and with more skill than she recalled them being able to. She wanted him more desperately than she had wanted anything in a long time. He lifted her onto the counter and took her as his own, and she heard moans that she recognized distantly as her own. Lights went off before her eyes and she felt her nails dig into his sweaty back, and nothing else mattered at that moment.

Round two found them up in Charlie's bedroom, a setting that was both more comfortable and more maneuverable. After, Hermione laid curled up against his chest, half-awake and more content than she could remember being in recent weeks. Charlie idly ran his hand up and down her back. His mind wanted to race, but was at the same time too mottled to do much thinking. All he could do was look down at her left hand, and see the diamond his little brother had put there. He wondered when he would start hating himself.

"Hermione -" he started finally, but was interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door flying open.

"Charlie we brought you back…pastries." Ginny stood in her older brother's doorway and took in the sight in front of her. Hermione quickly wrapped a sheet over her chest and looked down at the bed, suddenly ashamed. Charlie met his sister's gaze, trying to silently explain to her matters that were far beyond what he considered her maturity level. Ginny looked back at Charlie like he was a stranger, her gaze stony and distant, until footsteps behind her pulled her back.

"Oi Gin! Is Charlie there! Harry's going to eat all the treats!"

"No Ron!" Ginny scrambled to close the door and stop Ron's advancement. "Don't go in there!"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

He laughed suddenly. "Charlie's got a girl in there doesn't he! Oh you are so dead when Mum finds out!" Ron burst through the bedroom door and couldn't quite process what he saw. There was a girl in bed with Charlie all right. But the strange thing was, she looked an awful lot like his fiancée…

"Hermione?"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sobbed. "Ron I -"

"You slut!" Ron screamed. "How could you do this! And Charlie! What the bloody hell do you have to say for yourself!"

Ginny didn't care much to hear the tearful explanation that followed. She ran down the stairs to find a very confused Molly and Harry standing in the foyer. They had heard yelling, but thankfully couldn't hear what was being said.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked in alarm, seeing the look on her daughter's face. Harry's eyebrows knit in confusion as tears bubbled up in Ginny's eyes. He stepped towards her and took her hand in his.

"Ginny?" he asked gently. Before Ginny could work out anything to say, Hermione came flying down the stairs, sobs raking her body as she clumsily tried to make a beeline for the door. Harry dropped Ginny's hand and put himself in her path. When she reached him he grabbed her in a strong hug, though she struggled fiercely against his grasp.

"Hermione!" he pleaded. "Hermione, calm down. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Let her go Harry!" Ron's voice boomed. "Let her leave! I don't want her in this house!"

"Ron Weasley!" Molly screamed, outraged. For the first time in his life, Ron completely ignored his mother.

"Leave the ring, you whore. You don't deserve it."

Shaking, Hermione took the engagement ring off and placed it in Harry's hand, gently closing his fist around it. Harry stood there dumbfounded. Ron was speaking to Hermione in a way he'd never dared to before, and Hermione was acting like she deserved it.

"'Mione…"

Hermione placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and disappeared out the door without a word. Everyone stood stunned until they heard the loud _CRACK! _of her Apparation once she crossed the boundaries of the Burrow. Then Molly and Harry both turned on Ron, both confused and outraged by the display they had just seen.

Charlie came down the stairs and could feel the tension surrounding his family members. He stopped beside Ron on the stairs.

"Where is she?"

"She left," Ron spat at his brother. "And you're welcome to do the same."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Molly interjected, growing more indignant at the situation. "Ronald Weasley I will not have you speak to your brother like that!"

"It's fine, Mum," Charlie said quietly. "Ron I'm sorry -"

"And you can just shove it." Ron pushed past Charlie and went up the stairs to his room, slamming his door loudly behind him. Everyone looked at Charlie, expecting him to make some sense of the situation. Charlie, however, couldn't make the words come out, and also went up to his room.

* * *

When Hermione's feet touched the ground, she saw a small stone cottage in front of her. A Muggle grill stood next to the porch, a small silver sedan was in the driveway. With small shaky steps she approached the door, and pressed the doorbell. A woman with short, curly hair answered, wearing an apron covered in flour, and a shocked expression on her face.

"Hermione?"

"Mom," Hermione could barely choke out the word before she broke down in sobs again. "Mom, can I come home?"

"Oh baby!" The older woman came out onto the porch and took her daughter into her arms. "Oh of course you can Hermione, of course you can come home!"

Hermione gripped the back of her mother's shirt and felt her eyes burn with the force of the emotion behind them.

"I just want to come home." she murmured into her shoulder. "I just want to come home."

* * *

More coming soon!


	2. Eight Years Later

I'm glad to see such a stirring interest in this story! I hope those of you who are reading stay interested as the story develops :) As always I own nothing.

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to go to a Muggle club, Harry!" Luna whined, stuffing her wand into a small blue clutch that had been expanded on the inside. "You know they'll spot me a mile away!"

"I promise you'll have fun." Harry smiled his most charming smile, a trick he had picked up in his years as an Auror, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Besides it will give us a break from the press."

"They already insist I'm pregnant with your bastard lovechild," Luna muttered, unconvinced but less resistant as she let Harry lead her through the streets of Muggle London. "A night of dancing can't possibly send them too much farther off track."

"You'd be surprised." They turned down a side street and into a small pub. Luna was unimpressed with the exterior, she was used to more flashy wizarding clubs, but once inside she noticed the change in atmosphere. There wasn't the buzz of magical energy she was used to, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, whether on the dance floor, at the bar, or seated at one of the dimly lit tables in the corner. It was energetic and relaxed at the same time, and people seemed to be alternating between which extreme they felt like experiencing at that particular moment. Begrudgingly, she realized she could easily enjoy herself here.

Luna took a seat at the bar and Harry ordered drinks for them both, hoping that his date would loosen up a little when she had a healthy buzz. It was always a struggle to get Luna to accept being out in public, as her idea of fun lately was holding up in her study and seeing what combination of potions she could make explode. Harry suspected that the fumes from her experiments might have been addling her brain, but honestly with Luna who could tell?

"Oh it's karaoke night!" Luna exclaimed with a smile. "Harry you should sing!"

"Erm…yeah. Maybe later," Harry murmured in response. Luna sipped her drink and swayed happily to the Muggle music. She had always loved live singing.

A couple drinks later Luna was as comfortable among the Muggles as she would have been on Diagon Alley. She grabbed Harry's hand and flashed him a toothy smile.

"Let's dance."

Harry let himself be led onto the dance floor. The way Luna danced always fascinated him. She seemed to float around in time with the music, like some sort of fairy. Her blonde hair and pale skin always completed the illusion, and tonight her sparkly blue top added an even more illuminated effect. Some of the men around them seemed to notice too, and Harry fought the urge to possessively grab Luna by the waist and hex them all off the dance floor.

His self-control was rewarded when the next song started. Luna stepped into Harry's arms as the slower melody began to play, and he was happy to hold her close to him as the men who had been leering earlier now looked on jealously. The voice of the new singer was sweeter than the last as she sang a song he didn't recognize.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_And sometimes your first scars won't ever fade _

_Away_

_Try to break my heart, well it's broke_

_Try to hang me high, well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me, well I'm soaked_

_Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_

As they turned, Luna froze against Harry, and he could hear the air catch in her throat as she forgot to take her next breath. He pulled away and looked down at her with concern.

"What is it?" Luna's eyes were wide and fixed on a point behind him.

"Harry," she whispered. "Look."

Harry turned to the small stage where Luna was staring. Last time he had looked, there had been a stout young woman with bright red curls in a slightly abrasive lime green dress. Now a more somber woman had taken her place, wearing simply a short black skirt and a white blouse. Her bushy brown curls were pulled back from her face, and her eyes were closed as she sang softly into the microphone in front of her.

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_

_And sometimes we've no choice but to walk away_

_Away_

_Try to break my heart, well it's broke_

_Try to hang me high, well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me, well I'm soaked_

_Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_

_It's the end where I begin_

Harry gave Luna's hand a light squeeze as he stepped away from her.

"I'll be right back," he said softly.

Luna nodded her understanding. "I'll be at the bar. What did you call those drinks you were ordering before?"

"Martini." Harry kissed her cheek. "I'll join you in a minute."

Luna disappeared from beside him and Harry started moving through the small crowd of coupled bodies that were swaying to the melodic voice. When he finally reached the steps that led to the raised platform, he didn't know what to do. All he could manage was to stand there stupidly and stare.

_Now I'm alive and my ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain I've been holding on_

_The cure for the heart is to move along_

_So move along_

_Now I'm alive and my ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain I've been holding on_

_What don't kill the heart_

_Only makes it strong_

Harry stood at the side of the stage, in the shadows, watching her like she was a ghost. He saw the years on her face, subtle but noticeable, and he wondered if her life was wearing on her, or if they had all grown that much older without him realizing. She seemed farther away than ever, though she was standing mere feet away, and the ghost of the last kiss she had given him burned his cheek.

"Hermione?" he croaked finally.

Her head whipped around and her eyes grew wide. For a moment she hesitated, then she turned back to the crowd to finish her song

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_And sometimes your first scars won't ever fade_

_Away_

_Try to break my heart, well it's broke_

_Try to hang me high, well I'm choked_

_Wanted rain on me well I'm soaked to the skin_

_It's the end _

_End where I_

_End where I _

_End where I begin_

She turned back to Harry and he saw the tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes as she sang her last lines.

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes_

_And sometimes we've no choice but to walk away_

_Away…_

Applause broke out as Hermione abandoned the stage. Harry heard a wolf-whistle he distinctly recognized as coming from Luna. As the thunder died down, a scrawny young man took Hermione's place and a faster beat started playing through the speakers. Hermione walked down the steps and stopped in front of Harry, at a complete loss for what she should be saying to him.

"Hi," he finally managed to spit out, awkwardly. Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Hi."

Before he knew what was happening Hermione had thrown herself into his arms and was squeezing him so tightly he thought his lungs would give out. He folded his arms around her and held her close

"I thought I'd never see you again," he murmured into her hair. Hermione shook her head and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd ever want to."

"Why would you think that?" He pulled away and looked into her teary brown eyes. "You were my best friend."

"I did an awful thing to Ron…"

"To Ron, not to me. I've missed you terribly. Everyone has. Why haven't you come home? It's been what, eight years? We all love you Hermione, we can forgive you for what happened. It's not like we've cast Charlie out. Molly always misses you at Christmas, she used to love decorating the tree with you. And Ginny always mentions you when she needs a bit of female advice. She's engaged to Blaise now, Blaise Zabini. All she could talk about for weeks was how she couldn't have you as Maid of Honor - Oh, Hermione."

Hermione had started sobbing softly, and Harry pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Granger!" a voice boomed from behind them. "Back to work!"

"Yes sir!" Hermione abandoned Harry's arms and grabbed the half-apron that was hanging on the back of a nearby chair. "Harry, I have tables waiting."

"I'm here with Luna. We'll wait for you to get off shift, ok? Then we can talk. Please."

Hermione couldn't resist the pleading in his voice, and nodded her agreement.

"I'm off in an hour."

* * *

"Your head must be spinning," Luna said quietly as Harry took a sip of his drink. He had switched from Martinis to Scotch about forty-five minutes ago.

"Part of me thought she might be dead." Harry shook his head. "We have to get her out of this place. She's a witch, she's the most talented witch I ever knew. She must be dying without magic."

"Harry she grew up in the Muggle world," Luna reminded him. "And not the way you did, she actually _liked_ it here. We don't know anything about her new life. Maybe she wants this."

"She doesn't belong here."

Luna frowned at him but kept the rest of her opinion on the matter to herself as she saw Hermione make her way towards them. "Here she comes."

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling her old friend into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you! You look fantastic!"

Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy. Luna must have been twenty-six by now, but she still looked like a teenager, though her body had certainly matured. It was upsetting. There were days when Hermione looked in the mirror and swore a forty-year-old woman was staring back at her.

"Right well, shall we go back to my flat?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Luna nodded eagerly.

"Sure! I've never seen a Muggle flat before."

"All right then," Hermione grabbed her car keys out of her purse and caught the odd looks both Harry and Luna were giving her. "I'd rather you didn't Apparate around here, if you don't mind. It's a short drive, really."

Harry let Luna sit in the front seat of Hermione's car, as she had never ridden in one before, and she was happy to be allowed to play with the radio dials and the temperature controls. A few minutes later they pulled up to a modest looking apartment building and Hermione turned off the car.

"It's really nothing special," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed to be bringing them here. She knew how much money Harry had and wondered what kind of housing he had grown accustomed to. Luna didn't seem to notice Hermione's discomfort as she hopped out of the car and bounded towards the front door. Harry slipped his arm over Hermione's shoulders, and they followed her.

Hermione's flat was on the third floor. When they reached it, she unlocked the door and the trio entered the lit apartment.

"Hello?" Hermione called out. "I've brought home company."

"Company? Oh Harry!" an older woman entered the living room where they all stood around awkwardly. Harry recognized her as Hermione's mother from their early years at Hogwarts, when Hermione's parents used to accompany her to Diagon Alley. "What a wonderful surprise! How are you dear!"

"I'm well, Mrs. Granger. This is Luna Lovegood," he added, and Luna shook Mrs. Granger's hand.

"Pleasure."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione's mother said cheerfully.

"Mommy!"

A small boy, wearing white footy pajamas with dinosaurs on them, came bounding in an jumped into Hermione's arms. She seemed startled, but gave him a big hug and ruffled his hair.

"It's almost midnight, what are you doing up?"

"He insisted on waiting for you," Mrs. Granger said with a shrug. "He's just as stubborn as you were at that age."

Hermione became aware of Harry and Luna staring at her and turned the boy around to face them.

"Sam, these are my friends, Harry and Luna. They've come to visit."

"Hello!" Sam said cheerily, flashing the couple a large smile that revealed one of his missing front teeth. Harry felt his heart sink a little. The boy had Hermione's sandy brown hair, but those blue eyes and the freckles that dotted his cheeks were as familiar to Harry as his own reflection.

"Hello there!" Luna replied when Harry didn't say anything. "It's very nice to meet you."

"All right, it's time for little boys to go to bed," said Hermione, taking Sam's hand in her own. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in a moment."

"I'm headed home." Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a hug and kissed the top of her grandson's head. "I'll see you tomorrow Darling. Have a good night, it was wonderful to see you again Harry."

Harry nodded as Mrs. Granger left, and Hermione disappeared with Sam. With a groan he collapsed on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair.

"Now stop it, you're jumping to conclusions!" said Luna sternly. "She's almost twenty-seven, it makes perfect sense she's had a kid by now."

"Sorry about that." Hermione re-entered the room and took a seat beside Harry on the couch.

"How old is he, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. "He's almost seven."

"So you were pregnant when you ran off then."

She lifted her head to meet her friend's judgmental gaze. "I swear to you Harry I didn't know. There were so many times I wanted to come back, to explain everything to you, and to Ron. But you remember how I was treated back then. I was a target, there was practically a bounty on my head. I couldn't bring my son into that." Her eyes were pleading. "Please Harry, can you understand?"

"You kept Ron's son away from him, Hermione. This will tear him apart, do you realize that?"

"Keep your voice down will you!" Hermione hissed. "Look I know Ron is your best friend and I'm sorry for any pain I have caused him in the past but -" Hermione began to choke on her words and she couldn't seem to finish her thought. Luna quickly sat down beside her and took the older girl in her arms.

"But what Hermione? We would have protected him. He could've grown up in the wizarding world where he belongs. Where you belong, too."

Hermione's face fell a little further. "He's started doing accidental magic. I know I'll have to tell him the truth. I remember how scary it was to not know, to wonder if something was wrong with me. I don't want him to walk into Hogwarts and have no idea what he's getting himself into. You and I both know how that is." She was trying to extract some degree of sympathy from Harry, but it seemed she was failing. "Please understand, it wasn't safe. I was almost killed the day I left the burrow, attacked by Crabbe's little sister, and Goyle. You and Ron weren't protecting me, as much as you may have wanted to. And I couldn't trust you to protect my son."

"He's a pureblood Hermione, I doubt he would have been a target."

"Ginny's a pureblood too. But you knew they would have used her to get to you, so you never took her back. Don't you dare be a hypocrite to me Harry Potter. You me and Ron were all targets after Voldemort died. No one we loved was safe."

"It's different now Hermione," Luna said gently. "Enough time has passed. The families of the Death Eaters have learned that they will get no where in the new world if they hold on to their old grudges. Harry and Ron are celebrities, heroes, as they should be. Come back with us. You'll be safe now."

Hermione shook her head. "My life is here now. Sam's life is here."

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. "Then we shouldn't be intruding. Come on Luna, I'll take you home. It was nice to see you Hermione, good luck."

Luna didn't rise to follow him. "Actually I'd love to stay the night, if you don't mind Hermione. Single mother and all I'm sure you're starved for some girl time. We can chat! I can even to spend some time here tomorrow and get to know Sam. Do you mind?"

Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to say no. She didn't have many friends, and Luna was one of her favorite people to be around when she was upset.

"All right then."

With a slam of the door, Harry was gone, leaving the two girls alone to catch up.

* * *

Read and review! I want to know what you all think so far :)


	3. Alone

Thank you all for waiting for this update - I know it's been awhile. My computer issues have been sorted out so I hope to have more regular updates soon.

* * *

It was almost three a.m. when Hermione's eyes started to droop closed. Her schedule no longer accomodated late nights, and her body was unaccustomed to the disruption in routine, but something about being with Luna again made her not want to go to sleep. The idea of going to bed with her friend in the next room was thrilling, somehow Hermione felt that Luna's mere presence in the house would chase the lonely feelings away. But at the same time she feared that come morning, it would be empty again.

"Oh I've kept you up too long," Luna said with a frown as Hermione's head began to loll to the side. "Poor thing you look exhuasted, please, go to bed, I'll make myself comfy here."

Hermione nodded but made no moves to get up. "I want you to still be here in the morning."

"Where else would I be silly? Now go before I levitate you back to your room."

Begrudgingly, Hermione got up and began to saunter back to her room. Before shutting her door she paused to call out "Luna if you transfigure my couch I'll kill you."

Luna merely chuckled in response.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when Hermione awoke the next morning. Too brightly. What time was it? She looked at her clock and groaned. She had overslept. Nobody had made Sam breakfast, and he had probably managed to wreck the house in the short amount of time she hadn't been supervising. Little boys could be funny like that. With a sigh Hermione left the warmth of her bed, pulled a terry cloth robe around her shoulders and headed out to assess the damage.

"Morning Mommy!" Sam came bounding up to Hermione as soon as she entered the living room. He was dressed - in matching clothes, none the less - his hair was combed, and he smelled like he had even brushed his teeth.

"Well good morning." Hermione leaned down to kiss the top of Sam's head, then looked back up to the couch, where Luna was smiling brightly at her.

"I helped Sam get ready, I hope you don't mind. I felt badly for keeping you up late, I thought you'd like to sleep in."

"Luna made me french toast!" Sam said excitedly. "And now we're watching T.V.. Luna's funny, she pretended she didn't know what a T.V. was!"

"An interesting contraption really," Luna said in an airy voice that brought Hermione back to their days at Hogwarts. "I don't really understand how it works, but Sam seems to really love it."

Hermione was caught off guard by the sensation of tears welling up in her eyes. Hoping to avoid embarrassment, she muttered something under her breath about making a cup of tea and ducked into the kitchen. The ruse did nothing to fool Luna, and after checking to make sure Sam was content watching his cartoons, she rushed after Hermione.

"Oh 'Mione I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I was really just trying to help."

"No," Hermione laughed, dabbing the tears from her eyes with a napkin. "No Luna you're absolutely wonderful. Sam seems to love you already. But of course he would, you're brilliant."

"Thank you." Luna twisted her hands together awkwardly at the stream of compliments. "So why are you crying?"

"I get so lonely," Hermione whispered. "Sam is my whole life and I love him dearly. But it's hard. He's so dependent on me, he needs so much. And now that he's started to do accidental magic I just - I don't know what to do."

Luna tilted her head, observing how broken her friend looked. She knew Hermione wouldn't like what she had to suggest, but it was still worth saying.

"Maybe this would be a good time for him to meet his grandparents."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet Luna's. "Excuse me?"

"You were raised a Muggle. You don't have any experience with kids with magic, except yourself of coure. The Weasley's raised a whole litter. I'm sure if you just asked -"

"Luna." Hermione's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I swore I would never go back there."

"I'm sure Charlie would love to meet him," Luna continued as if she hadn't heard her. "He's Charlie's, right? Harry thinks he's Ron's, but I don't think so. His eyebrows are different. Not like yours or Ron's. Thick but not bushy. I haven't seen Charlie in a couple years but I remember him having very distinctive eyebrows."

Hermione swallowed hard. "I can't go back Luna. Even if they've forgiven me for what I did all those years ago, they'll change their minds when they meet Sam."

"I'm sure they'll love him."

"But they'll hate _me_."

"All right," Luna nodded and pulled a small frame out of her purse. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Harry together. "I want you to put this somewhere - somewhere Sam can't see it is fine. I have the same picture in frame at home. If you need anything - _anything _Hermione - please. Send them after me. I'll be here in a flash."

Hermione took the photo in her shaking hand. "You're a good friend, Luna."

"And you're a good mom. Your heart is in the right place Love, I just think your head is a little confused." Luna glanced out to the living room, where Sam's giggles were coming from. "Can I say goodbye to him before I go?"

"Yeah of course you can." Luna left the kitchen and Hermione slumped back against the counter. Out of the corner of her eye she spied the plate of french toast. She took a piece and shoved it in her mouth, partly out of hunger, partly to muffle the screams that were threatening to rip out of her throat. Luna was right, of course, but she was going to put off her return to the Burrow as long as she could.

* * *

Later, Sam and Hermione sat across from each other in a booth at their favorite diner, dipping spoons into opposite sides of a giant hot fudge sundae. Hermione looked lovingly at her son as he tried to force a huge spoonful of ice cream into his proportionately small mouth, smearing fudge all over his face.

"You're making a mess there Buddy."

Sam grinned. "It's more fun that way"

Hermione sighed and took another bite herself. "So what did you think of Luna?"

"She was great!" Sam answered excitedly. "She should come visit again."

There was a pause, and the smile on Sam's face faltered.

"It's just..."

"Just what?" Hermione queried.

Sam looked up at his mother, his blue eyes shimmering with questions. "Luna says she knows my dad."

"Yes, she does."

"Could... could I visit him then? At her house?"

A knot formed in Hermione's stomach and she pushed the sundae aside. "We've talked about your dad, Sweetie. Some families don't have a Daddy and that's ok. We're ok just you and me, right?"

Sam looked down at his lap. "My friend Marcy said her Daddy went to heaven, and that's why he doesn't come home anymore. But my Daddy isn't in heaven, right? He lives where Luna lives. Why can't I see him?"

"Sam...Sometimes grown ups make messes." Hermione dipped a napkin in her water and reached across the table to wipe the chocolate off Sam's face. "And grown up messes aren't as easy to clean up as the kind of messes you make. Sometimes grown ups get mad at each other and they don't talk for a long time. Your Daddy is mad at me, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Is Daddy mad at me too?"

"No Baby," Hermione almost choked on the tears that were catching in her throat. "No one is mad at you."

"If you made Daddy mad why don't you just say you're sorry?"

"It's not that easy."

_"Why not?" _Sam was yelling now. Hermione looked around uncomfortably at the other patrons who were giving her sideways glances. She was less worried about what they thought, and more worried about what they might see.

"Sam sweetie you need to calm down now."

_"Why can't I meet my Daddy?" _Sam screamed. _"Why won't you let me?"_ Tears streamed down his round cheeks, and Hermione felt it coming before it happened. The surge of energy came radiating off of Sam. His eyes squeezed shut, and the glass bowl that had been holding their sundae suddenly shattered. Sam gasped, and the waitress at the next booth over screamed. Before she knew what she was doing Hermione has leapt across the table and covered Sam's body with her own.

And then they were back in their flat.

Hermione stood slowly. It has been a long time since she had apparated and she felt lightheaded. When she looked down, Sam was still sitting on the floor, looking stunned, and confused. The without warning he started sobbing. Hermione guessed it was because he didn't know how else to react.

"Oh Sam." She knelt down and wrapped her arms around her child's shaking form. "Oh baby I'm so sorry." They sat there for a long time, rocking together, Hermione humming lullabyes into his hair until his breathing slowed, and he was asleep. Even then they stayed where they were, tears now streaming silently down Hermione's face as her son snored softly into her sweater.

* * *

Longer chapters to come, I'm hoping. R&R.


	4. The Magic in Me

Thank you guys for the continued interest in this story. See I'm getting better about updating already!

* * *

It was late when the slamming door indicated Harry had finally arrived home. Luna looked up from her place on the couch and smiled at his entrance.

"Hello, Harry. I was just having a glass of wine. Would you care to join me?"

Harry didn't return her smile, he barely acknowledged her presence. She watched him cross the room without ceremony and pause at the small cart in the corner, fixing himself something a little stronger than she was drinking.

"You're home late," Luna commented. With a frown she placed her drink on the table next to her and folded the book in her lap closed.

"Sorry," Harry murmured.

"Where were you?"

Harry gave her a sideways glance and took a long gulp from the glass in his hand.

"The Burrow."

It took a moment for the information to register, but when it did Luna's eyes grew wide, and her mouth went dry.

"Harry tell me you didn't."

"You know what Luna, I don't owe you any explanation!" Harry shouted at her, rage suddenly filling his expression. "Hermione did a terrible, terrible thing and Ron is my friend! He deserved to know the truth!"

"A week ago you would've still called Hermione your friend too!" Luna yelled back with uncharacteristic anger. "She didn't do anything to _you, _remember? You just wanted her to be safe! You just hoped she was somewhere living her life! You just hoped she'd come home some day and things could go back to normal!"

"Life is never going to be like that again, Luna! She's ruined it." Harry turned his back on her as if this ended the discussion, but Luna wasn't having any of it.

"All she's done is made the best of a bad situation. She did what she thought was best for her son - her _son _Harry. You of all people should understand that, how far a mother will go to protect - "

"_Don't," _Harry warned, his tone dangerous. "Dont you _dare. _It's not the same thing."

"How?" Luna demanded. "Giving up her life so that he could have one? How is it any different? Sam would not have survived in this world Harry, not as it was when Hermione left. Things have changed but she hasn't had the opportunity to see that. It's rubbish and I hope she comes back, but it's none of your business, and it was certainly not your place to tell Ron anything!"

"He has a son. He deserves to know. She never should've kept it from him."

Luna sighed. "So what happens now?"

Harry shrugged. "He's sleeping on it. He's not telling the family yet, but he might want to go find them. To talk to her, to meet Sam."

"Oh Harry," Luna shook her head sadly. "Harry I don't think you have any idea what you've done. I know you only meant well but...I don't think this is as much Ron's business as you seem to think it is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that you are jumping to some serious conclusions."

Harry didn't understand, that much was obvious. But he also didn't seem to have any desire to. He looked at Luna like a traitor, as though her loyalty to her friend was an insult to him personally. Loyalty - that's all he was trying to show Ron. Why couldn't she understand that? Why wasn't she on his side? What was the point of her if she wasn't on his side?

"I think you should stay at your place tonight, Luna."

Luna looked hurt, but nodded her understanding. Harry watched her walk over and take a small framed picture of them off the mantle. She stuck it in her purse, and while confused, he had no desire to stop her. It wasn't really a picture he'd want staring him in the face tonight anyway. With her token claimed, Luna walked wordlessly out the front door, and Harry heard the _crack! _as she apparated off the doorstep.

* * *

Hours passed before Hermione finally lifted Sam off the floor and carried him to his own bed. She stood for a long moment after she had pulled the covers up over his shoulders, watching his steady breathing. Right here, right now, he was safe. There were no questions, no secrets, just a mother watching over her son as he slept.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his sleep and the book on his bedside table flipped open. Hermione jumped, but then smiled. It was a book that Sam was probably too old for now, but he kept it close to him, because it was still his favorite thing to hear his mother read aloud. Hermione sat down on the bed, pulled the book into her lap, and ran her hand through her sleeping boy's hair as she read softly to him.

_In the great green room, there is a telephone and a red balloon, and a picture of The cow jumping over the moon..._

Later, Hermione went back into the living room and bent down to pick up the mess that was on the floor. A small pile of bills that had been knocked off the coffee table when the apparated in, the chocolately sundae spoon Sam had been clutching, and her wand, which she had dropped as soon as they were safely home.

She ignored the other clutter and picked up the knotted wooden rod off the ground. A tingle went up her arm at the contact. Ever since Sam had started doing accidental magic, Hermione had felt it necessary to keep her wand close by, in case something happened - well something like what had happened in the diner today. However, until today she hadn't actually had cause to use it.

Hermione spent a long time staring at the wooden artifact, fingering the ridges and rivets, experimentally closing her fist around it, remembering how it felt to weild it in battle, remembering how it felt to use complex charms to outshine her classmates. Quietly she whispered, _Wingardium Leviosa_, and the papers around her floated off the ground. A girlish giggle broke out of her, and Hermione smiled like she hadn't smiled in years. There was a longing in her, to cast spells, to scream incantations, to fill the world with magic.

A longing, she realized, Sam must feel too. Even if he didn't recognize it yet.

* * *

Luna woke the next morning, confused as to where she was. "Her place" was actually the attic of her father's house, which he had remodeled to make her more comfortable and give her some privacy after she left Hogwarts. She rarely slept here though, and she had grown quite accustomed to waking up in Harry's king sized bed, not her tiny one, and certainly not alone. She quietly thanked whoever decided such things that her father was out of town this weekend - she hated having to explain her fights with Harry to him.

It wasn't usually a problem though, her fights with Harry were fairly few and far between. This had been a bad one though. Normally if she slept at home, an owl would be waiting on her windowsill the next morning with some kind of peace offering from Harry in it's beak. But there was no bird today. Harry didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to make up.

Luna was determined not to cry. She pulled herself out of bed like it was any other day and picked through the meager amount of clothing she had at this residence, trying to piece together a decent outfit.

The late morning found Luna sitting on her bed, leafing through the Daily Prophet and sipping a cup of tea. A certain sadness was weighing on her shoulders, but she was determined not to let it crush her. As much as she loved Harry, and understood his emotional state, she could not turn her back on Hermione so soon after finding her again. Much less could she turn her back on Sam. She had developed a fast bound with the young Granger, and couldn't break the instinct to help Hermione protect him. Harry would just have to come second.

"Oi there!"

Luna's own voice startled her out of her deep reverie. She looked at the nightstand where her photographic counterpart was jumping around and waving for her attention.

"Hey! Hermione's looking for you! She wants you to go to her flat! But requests you apparate outside so you don't scare Sam."

"Oh, grand, all right." Luna noticed Harry was not standing in the frame next to her but chose not to comment. "Tell her I'll be right over."

* * *

The shrill of the kettle boiling pierced the silence that had previously filled Hermione's kitchen. Luna watched her friend get up to make the tea and nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie. It had been twenty minutes since she arrived and Hermione had barely said a word.

"Not that tea and cookies isn't lovely," Luna said finally. "But why am I here?"

Hermione sat down with two teacups and let out a shaky sigh. "Because you were right, Luna."

Luna cocked her head to the side, not understanding, and Hermione continued. "Sam is my life, you have to understand. I thought I was doing right by him. But yesterday I realized how much it's affecting him...not only the magic, but not knowing his father. He's a boy, after all. I thought I was enough, but that was foolish. I know me and Charlie were never...well there's certainly not a whole lot of history there, and he doesn't owe me anything. But he's a good man, and they should know each other."

Luna blew on her tea to cool it and then set it back down. "So he is Charlie's son."

"You know he is."

"Well..." Luna breathed deeply before continuing. "Hermione, Harry went to the Burrow last night. He told Ron everything. He also told Ron that ... Sam was his. Ron thinks you're hiding his son from him."

Hermione nodded. "Well then, all the more reason."

"We can go to the Burrow today if you like. I'm not doing anything. I'm happy to be there for you."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "But one thing first. Before we take Sam into this strange new place, to meet family he didn't know he had, and to see things he's never seen before...we need to tell him. That he has magic. That he's special."

Luna smiled softly. "I can be here for that, too."

* * *

R&R :) I know this is a more domestic story, I hope that doesn't translate as boring. I am having fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.


	5. The Reveal

This is a short (and long overdue) update, but the next chapter is going to be long and full of reunions and feelings and confrontations and all sorts of good stuff. We're gonna start getting into the real plot here pretty quick. This is intended to be a long fic, so keep with me, lots of stuff to happen!

* * *

Hermione's mom had taken Sam out for the morning, so her and Luna had a few hours to sit around and chat before he got home. For a long time they talked about nothing in particular. Luna filled Hermione in on the happenings in the Weasley clan as of late, so that she would be caught up when they went to visit. Then she chattered on about the work she had been doing, potions she had been experimenting with, theories she had been developing. Hermione listened quietly, happy to absorb the information she was being given but not having any of her own to contribute. Finally a lull fell over their conversation, but Hermione wanted it to keep going, she wanted to hear Luna keep talking. It was comforting to her somehow. She asked the first question she could think of.

"So how are you and Harry doing?"

Luna was suddenly very interested in her tea. She swirled it slowly, brought it up to her nose to inhale its aroma, pressed her lips against the mug and took a long, long sip. And then another, when Hermione tried to ask again. Thankfully she was saved by the sound of the front door opening, and small footsteps running through the foyer.

"Mom we're back!" Sam hollered out. A breath caught in Hermione's throat, and her eyes locked fearfully with her friend's.

"It's time, then."

They ran into Sam and Mrs. Granger in the hallway. Sam automatically wrapped himself around his mother's legs.

"Mommy, Gram took me out for ice cream!"

Hermione gave her mother an exasperated look. "It's not even noon yet, Mother."

"That's why it was supposed to be a secret." A playful jab in the ribs had Sam doubling over, giggling. Hermione smiled softly and bent down to look at him.

"Sam honey, I have to talk to Gram for a minute. Aunt Luna is in the kitchen if you want to say hi."

A new smile broke out on Sam's face and he bounced happily out of the room.

"Aunt Luna," Mrs. Granger repeated. "Well she's come back with a vengence hasn't she."

"Mother - " Hermione started but she was interrupted.

"No Darling, I think it's a good thing. You haven't had any real friends in a long time."

"No, I haven't," Hermione agreed. She drew a deep breath before continuing. "Mom, I love you, and everything you've done for me since I came home... I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am."

Mrs. Granger tilted her head knowingly at her daughter. "This sounds like a goodbye."

"Sam has magic, and he has no idea what's happening to him. That was scary enough for me when I had you and dad as a support system, but we got to learn about it together. My son is_ terrified, _and he has no one but me to turn to, and all I'm doing is lying to him."

"Hermione," Hermione's mother grabbed her shoulders with shaking hands. "Eight years ago you showed up at my door a _shell_ of a human being. You had just fought a war for these people and they turned on you anyway. They tried to kill you, Baby, and your friends threw you away for_ one mistake_."

"I ran away because of one mistake," Hermione corrected. "And this decision isn't about me, it's about Sam. He needs to know where he comes from. He_ wants_ to meet Charlie."

"So your mind's made up." Hermione nodded. "All right. Just do me one favor, 'Mione. Come home sometimes? I miss you when you're gone. And to have to miss you _and _Sam? Just...please. Come home."

Hermione threw herself into her mother's arms and there were muffled sobs as both women started crying softly. Mrs. Granger clutched a hand in her daughters curls, a pressed her lips to her ear.

"You will always be my baby girl. No matter what's coming next, no matter how difficult things get. You always have a home to come back to. Don't take the world on your shoulders again Hermione Jean. You have a lot more to lose this time."

Another sob got caught in Hermione's throat as she pulled back from her mother's arms, nodding furiously and trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Sam before you go?"

"No, I think he's going to have enough to process today without worrying about Gram being sad." Mrs. Granger pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

Hermione entered the kitchen and found Sam sitting on Luna's lap nibbling on a cookie as Luna prattled on about nargles or some other creature that Sam had never heard of. He was listening intently, like it was the greatest fairytale he had ever heard. It wasn't a fairytale, however, and Hermione wondered how this was going to play out.

"Where's Gram?" Sam asked. Hermione forced a small smile.

"She had to go home." Hermione pulled out the seat next to Luna and sat down. "Sam, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Sam's eyes went wide. "I didn't do it on purpose. Really I didn't. It was an accident. You aren't going to send me away are you?"

"Sam!" Hermione slid out of her chair so she was kneeling on the floor in front of her son. "I would never send you away, why would you even think that?"

"When you were sick that time, you sent me to stay with Gram. She said it was because you couldn't handle me. I'll be better Mommy, just don't get rid of me."

"Sam," Hermione said slowly, trying not to let tears fall down her face. "That's not what Gram meant. When I was sick I couldn't even take care of myself, so she took you so that I could focus on getting better. It was only for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry if we didn't explain that to you well enough, but it had nothing to do with you. I would never ever get rid of you."

Sam was shaking, so Luna tightened her arms around his waist in a backwards hug. A look passed between Hermione and her friend, and she continued on bravely.

"You didn't do anything wrong yesterday. See, you're growing up, and every little boy goes through a lot of changes when they grow up, but you are a very special little boy, different than all your friends. You can do magic."

"Magic's not real." A scared and confused look passed Sam's face. "I'm not a baby, Mom."

"Magic is real," Hermione said gently. "And you can do magic, because I can do magic. And because your dad can do magic."

Sam said nothing, so Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the slim piece of wood she had been keeping there.

"This is my wand, I can use it to cast spells. Look." Hermione pointed the wand at herself, and Sam's eyes widened as his mother's hair changed from green, to pink, and then back to its natural brown.

"In a few years you'll be old enough to have a wand, too."

"If - if magic is real, why does Mrs. Morey say it isn't?"

"Your teacher doesn't know about magic. This place where we live is called Muggle London - most everyone who lives here doesn't have magic and doesn't know it exists. But there's another part to London where magic is everywhere. That's where Luna lives, and your dad."

"You have magic too?" Sam craned his head aroud to look at Luna, who smiled at him and nodded her head. "Wow."

"I shouldn't have lied to you Sam," Hermione went on. "But I wanted you to have as normal a life as possible. But now, I think it's time you saw where you came from."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled, and the smile was genuine, though she couldn't quite bring it up to her eyes. "Sam, do you want to meet your dad?"

Sam threw himself off Luna's lap and at his mother. His arms encircled her neck and he squeezed his little body against her with all the strength he could manage. Hermione laughed and hugged him back, but her eyes met Luna's with a terrified, doubtful expression.

"Not just your dad," Luna added. "You have an aunt, and a whole mess of uncles. And you have another grandmother and grandfather."

Hermione's heart swelled at the mention of Ginny, who she was really dying to see. As terrifying as it was, she also missed Molly with every fiber of her being, and her and Arthur had always been close. Emotions rushed at her as she realized she would also be reunited with Fred, and George, and Bill, and... Ron...

"Mommy why are you crying?"

"I'm happy," Hermione said with a laugh, and she realized as she said it that it was not, in fact, a lie.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione had packed a couple small bags, Sam was freshly showered and had put on a nice shirt, and a palpable nervous energy was buzzing between them. A loud _crack! _sounded in the living room, indicating Luna had just returned from the Burrow.

"What did they say?" Hermione demanded anxiously.

"I talked to Molly and Arthur, I explained everything. They are absolutely thrilled, 'Mione. They are more excited then I've seen them in years. Molly's already getting a big dinner together, and Arthur got most of the kids on the floo. Bill won't be able to make it, but the twins and Ginny are on their way. Just a warning Ron is bringing Harry with him."

"Are you ok with that?" Hermione asked gently. Luna shrugged.

"Don't worry."

"And...Charlie?"

Luna nodded. "He'll be there."

Sam came up and grabbed his mother's hand tenetively.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. "You've apparated before, it's a little scary, remember?"

Sam bravely squeezed his mother's hand, and reached out for Luna with the other. The three of them stood in a circle, and Hermione took a deep breath as she let images of the Burrow flood her mind.

_Crack!_

* * *

I'm halfway through writing the next chapter so expect it within the week (or sooner). If not, please feel free to hunt me down. I'm allypopx on Tumblr if you need to harrass me.


	6. Home pt 1

This chapter is really domestic. It's all about getting feels out in the open and re-establishing where relationships are here and now. Lots of confrontation, lots of hugs and tears and feelings. Mushy? Yes. But I absolutely loved writing it. I ended it where I did because it was getting long. More on the way ~

* * *

Nothing had changed - literally, nothing. The Burrow still smelled like gingerbread, even though Molly almost never baked gingerbread. The pictures on the walls were still smiling happily, except for Bill's which was taken during a rebellious teenage phase where all he wanted to do was look solemn. The fireplace still filled the parlor with an orange, earthy glow, which cast a color on the wooden walls that Hermione would forever identify as the color of home. The house was like a freeze frame, immune to the passing of time. Hermione felt a warmth in her heart that she hadn't felt in years. The feeling of being safe, and familiar. God, when was the last time anything had felt familiar to her?

She looked down at the boy whose knuckles were turning white in her hand. This was home to her, but to him? This was a fairytale. The pictures were moving, smiling at him in greeting. He could see into the kitchen where a knife was cutting up carrots and celery unassisted. The fireplace was burning without any logs in it, and there was a crackle in the air of magical energy that Sam had never felt before at this level.

Hermione had never seen her son smile so brightly.

"Molly, Arthur!" Luna called out. "We're here."

Hermione tensed as Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Hermione wondered if she was about to be hexed. Then Molly was pulling her into a tight hug, and Hermione couldn't help the small laugh that left her throat.

"It's so good to see you, dear."

"I am so sorry," Hermione whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

"There will be time for that later." Molly pulled back and brushed her hand across Hermione's cheek. "But for now, I think introductions are in order."

"Yes!" Hermione brought Sam around and held him by the shoulders. "Sam, this is Mrs. Weasley. She's your grandmother."

"Hello, ma'am," Sam said quietly. Hermione could see the sad purse of Molly's lips, and knew it was taking everything the older woman had not to draw Sam into a back-breaking hug.

"Well it is just fantastic to meet you Sam," Molly said quietly.

"A real pleasure," Arthur came around and put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder as he offered a hand to Sam. "Arthur Weasley, good to meet you son."

Sam shook Arthur's hand politely and Hermione felt her heart tighten at the sight of the man who had been all but a father to her.

"And it is good to see you, Hermione," Arthur added, bringing his eyes up to hers. "You look beautiful."

Hermione slid her hands down over Sam's chest and pulled him tightly against her. Luna could sense how overwhelmed Hermione was getting.

"This is a lot for everyone to take it," Luna said softly, in hopes that stating the obvious might break up a little bit of tension. "Perhaps some tea would help?"

"Pot's already on," Molly assured her. "And the kids should be arriving any -"

"_HERMIONE!" _The front door swung open and Hermione had only a minute to take in the sight of red hair before Ginny had latched herself to her long lost friend, sandwiching poor Sam between them. "Oh Hermione oh you complete bitch I've missed you so much."

_"Ginevra!" _Molly admonished. "Really there's a_ child _here!"

"Oh!" Ginny flushed. "Oh I'm sorry. Hello Sam, I'm your Aunt Ginny."

Sam nodded shyly, and Ginny found herself gushing. "Oh he looks just like Charlie."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet Molly's, who nodded understandingly.

"Luna told us, and it's all right. No more secrets sweetheart, you're still family. Sam is still family. No one is holding this against you."

"No one?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

Molly's smile faltered. "Well... We told Ron the truth, at any rate. I honestly think he's less upset than Harry is. It'll be hard for awhile, but Sam is still his nephew, and we'll all learn to get past what's happened."

Hermione didn't have a chance to respond, because just then the twins came bounding loudly through the front door. Fred kissed his mother briefly before introducing himself to Sam. He offered him a bag of Bertie Botts every flavored beans, carefully explaining the risks of the treat before winking and adding that the risk was half the fun. Sam grinned, and broke away from his mother's grasp for the first time to take the gift from Fred. Everyone could see the bond between the two was instant. While Sam was being entertained, George circled an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Missed you like hell, Sis," he whispered. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"You too."

* * *

The family moved over and arranged themselves on the living room furniture, most everyone staying quiet as Fred chatted with Sam, asking about school and promising to teach him how to use magic to catch frogs. The pressure in Hermione's chest started to build again. Everyone looked older, especially Ginny, who's thin frame had matured into that of a beautiful woman, but no one had changed in the least. They were welcoming Sam into their circle without a second though - of course they were, Hermione chastised herself for expecting anything different - and she felt an immense wave of guilt for keeping him away from them for so long.

That guilt, she realized as the door opened again, was only just beginning.

Charlie's entrance was quieter than the others' had been. Hermione might not have even noticed it if Ginny's head hadn't snapped up at the sound of the creaking door. He moved quietly through the foyer, to the living room where his family was crowded. He didn't spare Hermione a glance, though she didn't really expect him to. His eyes were completely transfixed on his son.

Sam was sitting on the floor with Fred, and they were laughing together as Fred manipulated the fire into different shapes. George cleared his throat softly, and Fred stopped laughing at the signal. He put his wand away, ignoring Sam's disappointed frown, and watched as his older brother knelt down next to them.

"Hey Sam," Charlie said quietly. "I'm... " Hermione heard the tears in his voice, and looked at Molly. She saw the look on the older woman's face, a look that she as a mother recognized. Molly wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and scoop Charlie up in that moment, soften any pain he might be feeling, hold him until the tears went away. It dawned on Hermione that Molly and Arthur had been the ones to tell Charlie what he was walking into tonight, and she felt her throat close up at the thought. That should have been her burden, not theirs.

"I'm your dad," Charlie finally managed to choke out. Hermione watched a parade of emotions cross Sam's face, until finally, he rose to his feet, stepped forward, and threw his arms around Charlie's neck.

Charlie wrapped his arms tightly around Sam and rocked back on his heels so that the boy was lifted off the ground. Hermione felt tears start to roll down her cheeks, and was grateful when Luna reached over and laced her fingers into her's.

Charlie eventually put Sam down. He cupped his hands around the boy's damp cheeks and brushed the sandy brown bangs out of face. They looked into each other's matching eyes and both laughed softly.

"You're a handsome devil," Charlie said. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, Sammy."

Sam shrugged, his lips quivering as he tried to decide if he was going to smile or start sobbing. "S'okay. Mom always told me it wasn't your fault. She said you'd love me if you met me."

"She was right," Charlie promised. "I love you very, very much, Sam. And now that we've met I'm never letting you go again."

They embraced again, and Hermione heard sniffling coming from the end of the couch. She looked and saw Ginny burying her face in George's shoulder, trying to hide her tears. A glance around the room told her the rest of the family was similarly affected. Even Arthur was crying quietly, and Percy, who Hermione hadn't even noticed had joined them, was standing in the corner with a hand clasped over his heart.

"Well, that's that then," Molly stood, obviously hurrying to get out of the room. "Let me go put dinner in the oven. I'm making your favorite, Hermione, my famous chicken and dumplings. It'll be ready in no time."

Charlie turned at the mention of Hermione, and met her eyes brown eyes with his own cool blue ones. Hermione sucked in her bottom lip and chewed it nervously, unsure on how to respond to his gaze.

"Hey guys," everyone turned and looked. Ron and Harry were standing just inside the door.

"Come in you dolts," Fred said a little too seriously. "Are you waiting for an invitation into your own house? Come say hi to our new friend." He looked at Hermione. "And our old one."

"Sam," Ron said with a nod. Hermione swore she could hear his heart pounding from where she sat. "It's good to you meet you. I'm Ron." He gestured towards Harry. "You two have met."

"Right, well, no need for the whole evening to be awkward." Charlie stood, and Hermione smiled when he naturally picked Sam up off the ground to come with him. "We'll be in the kitchen helping Mum. You guys get your feelings out and then we'll have a nice evening. Ok?" He made to leave, but paused to set a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"We should probably talk later."

Hermione nodded, almost nervously, but Charlie winked at her before walking out, and she felt the pressure leave her shoulders.

"We should go set the table," Ginny said, standing quickly and tugging on George's sleeve to come with her.

"Yes, absolutely," George agreed, also rising to his feet. "Come along, Fred."

"It takes three of us to set the - _OW." _George cuffed Fred upside the head, and Fred swore at him loudly in response before getting up to follow them.

"I'll help," Percy chimed in. He walked over to Hermione, who stood up off the couch to give him a tight hug. "Glad you're back and all that," he murmured into her hair. Hermione smiled and gave him a squeeze before he gracefully bowed out.

"And I would like to talk to _you_ alone," Harry offered a hand out to Luna, who frowned, but took it, and let herself be led out of the room. Hermione turned to Ron and they both laughed softly.

"Well we sure know how to clear a room," Hermione commented.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Ron said softly. Hermione blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your dad already tried that line on me."

"I mean it." Ron stepped forward and took her hands in his. "God, 'Mione, what happened to us? We were in love, more in love than anyone. One fight, and you run away to live as a Muggle of all things?"

"I left to be with my family," Hermione said sternly, pulling her hands away.

"Your family was here."

"You told me to leave."

"I say things!" Ron snapped. "I'm a complete arse, I always have been. You could've come back, you could've hexed me to hell, you could've set me on fire, anything but this! It's been eight years -"

"I was going to come back!" Hermione yelled. "I was going to do all those things, honestly. But then I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't bring a child back to this life."

"This life?" Ron asked incredulously. "What, back to a loving family, a support system, people who understand - "

"_Ron stop_," Hermione begged. "You didn't understand, you didn't see. I was so bloody caught up in being strong that I didn't let anyone see what my life here was like. I was harrassed, I was hunted, my life was threatened on a daily basis because of what I am, how I was born. I still have the word mudblood tattooed on me." She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the scar Bellatrix had left on her all those years ago.

"We could've protected you," Ron insisted quietly.

"No," she shook her head. "You couldn't have. I'm not even sure you would've tried if I came back with your brother's son in tow."

"And you were so sure he wasn't mine?" Ron snapped again.

Hermione nodded. "I was sure. Ans Sam would've been a weakness, something for them to hurt me with. He wouldn't have survived a year. I couldn't, Ron."

* * *

Harry led Luna outside. The night air was brisk, and she pulled her sweater more tightly around her torso in an attempt to keep warm.

"What's this then?"

Harry looked up at the starry night for a long moment, and then back down at his girlfriend, letting out a mournful breath as he did so.

"I was wrong."

"Fucking right you were wrong." She tried to shift into a pissed off stance, but merely succeeded at looking like she was cold - which she was.

"You tried to tell me."

"I did."

Harry sighed and stepped towards her. "Is it enough if I admit I'm an ass?"

Luna jutted out her jaw stubbornly. "It might be a start."

"I am a complete," Harry smiled and put his hands on her arms. "and utter ass. I don't want to stand up for Ron if it means I'm standing against you."

Luna swallowed, finding it hard to remain angry when he was giving her that puppy look.

"Last night," Harry continued on quietly. "Was the first night in a long time I hadn't had you with me. We used to spend all sorts of time apart, and it was fine. But I realized, when I woke up alone this morning, that I can't do that anymore. No more of this 'your place, my place' crap."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Our place," Harry touched his forehead to hers. "If I'm ever an ass again, send me to the couch for the night, or the week, whatever I deserve. But I'm never kicking you out again. Move in with me, for real."

"It would still be your place, Harry."

"I'll add your name to the lease."

"Your furniture, your kitchen, your wall hangings - "

"I'll let you redecorate."

Luna's eyes lit up. "You mean that?"

"Yes. Whatever makes you feel at home. You can hang Ravenclaw banners from my Quidditch trophies, I don't care. Just come back. Stay with me."

Luna squealed and grabbed Harry's face to give him a slightly-overenthused kiss. They laughed as their teeth clacked together, and she threw her arms around him in celebration.

"I love you Harry!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too," he laughed. "We should go inside and save our friends from each other, yeah?"

"Oh dear," Luna threw a look over her shoulder. "You think she's hexed him yet?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Charlie stood over the stove with Sam on his hip, and stirred the vegetables in the boiling water. Sam laughed jovially as Charlie made the ladle swirl around the pot without touching it, and Molly watched her son's eyes light up with unmasked joy.

"Quite a pair, you two."

"Aren't they?" Ginny entered the kitchen and put her head down on her mother's shoulder. "I'm so happy, I feel like the family is back together again."

"Where are your brothers?"

"Percy and Fred went upstairs to look for something," George came into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Don't need to keep track of us all the time Mum, we're adults now."

"Hardly," Molly quipped, but touched George on the cheek lovingly before turning back to her cooking. "Sam, how does chocolate cake sound for dessert?"

"Great!" Sam yelled enthusiastically. "I like strawberries on top."

"Really?" Charlie asked with a smile. "Me too."

"Strawberries it is then!" Molly busied herself with finding a cake pan.

Arthur walked in, and Ginny could tell her father had been crying, but chose not to say anything. He walked over to Charlie and clasped a strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"You should stay here for a few days. We already offered Hermione and Sam a couple of rooms until she figures out what she's going to do next. You should stick around too."

Sam looked hopefully at his father, and Charlie swallowed awkwardly. Molly, sensing the tension, came over to get Sam.

"Would you like to help me with dessert, honey?"

Charlie put Sam down on the floor and watched gratefully as the boy scampered off with Molly. He then grabbed Arthur by his sleeve and pulled him to the side.

"What the hell was that, Dad? I can't say no now, you got his hopes up."

"That boy is almost seven years old, Charles." Charlie flinched at his full first name. "He's never known his father, and what's worse to me is that you've never gotten the chance to know him."

"Exactly!" Charlie said a little too loudly. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've never had the _chance_. Don't you think me and Hermione might have a few things to work out before I spend a weekend is close quarters with them. We aren't exactly a big happy family right now, it's gonna take time."

"Then take the time, take it now, get everything worked through, and figure out how you're going to be a part of this kid's life. I love you son, but you can be a real coward sometimes, and I don't want you running back to Romania without sorting out whatever you need to sort out here."

Charlie set his jaw defiantly at the accusation. "It's not as if I'd never come back."

"In what?" Arthur pressed. "Another year? Two?"

"I'm not the one that kept me and Sam apart."

"But you might be the one that continues it. This is real, Charlie. Real is new for you. Real is more intense than you are used to."

"Dragon taming is rather intense, Dad."

"Not as intense as parenting. Swallow your damn pride and listen to your father for once. Stay, for just a few days."

Charlie's jaw tightened, and Arthur clapped him stongly on the back. He was going to speak again in argument when Hermione's shouting sounded from the other room. George ran in and grabbed Charlie by his chest and shoulder to keep him from rushing in after her.

"Best not," George said quietly into his brother's ear. "I'll go? Ok. I'll go."

Memories passed between Charlie and George of all the fights he and Ron had been in following Hermione's departure years earlier. Charlie relaxed and nodded, and George nodded back before disappearing out of the room.

* * *

"We were going to get married," Ron was pleading with Hermione now. "Do you remember that, Hermione? You wanted to marry me. We wanted a family, kids."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Ron please not tonight. Don't do this. I'm trying to have a nice night, with my son. There's enough going on without dragging up all of this."

"No, listen!" Ron shouted. "Eight years Hermione, I've waited_ eight years _for this! Just to fucking talk to you! To see if we can work past this bullshit and you need to listen to me!"

"Don't yell at me with my son in the next room!" Hermione shouted back. "Your emotional baggage is not my problem tonight!"

"You are my emotional baggage you stupid bitch!"

"Whoa!" George stepped quickly between Ron and Hermione. "Easy, Ron!"

"You would take her side," Ron seethed. George stepped forward and grabbed Ron by his shirt.

"Tonight is _about_ her, you stupid, selfish brat. And that kid. Charlie's kid. This isn't about your teenage angst."

"I need to know, George."

"Fine!" George turned to Hermione. "Are you still in love with Ron?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. George turned back.

"Now you know. Move on. Be an adult."

Ron shoved his brother, and George pulled his wand. Ron was about to pull his too, when a hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and jostled him lightly.

"Don't," Harry warned. Luna rushed up behind them, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Get some air." Harry let go of Ron, and Ron gave a final glare to his brother and Hermione. He stormed out the front door, and they heard him apparate away.

"Hermione?" Luna asked gently. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded, though her entire body was shaking and her hand was clasped firmly over her mouth. George laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Just like old times, yeah?" he let his jovial tone fall away to whisper close to her ear. "You're ok 'Mione."

"Did Sam hear any of that?" Hermione asked.

"Nope!" George said proudly. "Silencing spells, work like a charm. I put one up on the kitchen when I heard you shouting. Mum and Dad didn't hear anything either."

"We did," Fred came down the stairs with Percy in tow. "Where the hell did the little prat go I'm going to wring his neck."

"He left," George responded. "Now let's just get on with the night. Like it never happened, ok?"

"What's that?" Luna asked, nodding at the book in Percy's hands.

"It's a Hogwarts yearbook," Percy said, grinning. "From Fred's fifth year. Thought it might be something Sam would like to see."

A smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's mouth. "Yeah I think he'd like that a lot, Perc."

"Dinner's ready!" Ginny called from the other room. Harry and Luna laced their fingers together and headed into the dining room. George squeezed Hermione shoulders supportively and led her after them. Fred stuck his tongue out at his twin in annoyance - really, when did George develop this need to take care of _everybody_ - and comically laced arms with Percy, all but skipping towards the dining room in jest.

Hermione sat down at the table next to Ginny, trying to shake the realization that the night was just beginning.

* * *

Everyone's put their feelings on the table! Hooray feelings! Now Sam gets to have his first Weasley family dinner.


	7. Home pt 2

Somewhere in the midst of physically drawing a chart of the seating arrangement of this dinner so that I could keep referencing everyone correctly, I decided the Weasley's had too many children. I'll put the chart in my A/N at the end if you really want to see it, but it really shouldn't affect your life too much. I just kinda want to include it because I took the time to do it. I dunno. I'm weird. Ignore me, read on.

* * *

Everyone arranged themselves around the dining room table, and Hermione felt a rumbling low in her stomach as the food began to arrange itself on the table. A pitcher of water floated around and filled everyones glasses as Fred grabbed the casserole dish and gave himself and Sam heaping portions of Molly's famous chicken and dumplings. Everyone quietly filled their plates, all bickering briefly forgotten at the promise of full stomachs. For a few minutes there was nothing but the clatter of metal forks against porcelain plates and a chorus of contented chewing.

Then, Luna asked Ginny politely about her wedding, to which Ginny started beaming and began to blather on about floral arrangements while her right hand fiddled unconsciously with the diamond on her left. Molly's eyes sparkled as she took in the pink tinge of her daughter's cheeks, and Fred and George shared a disgusted look with each other over the table. Amongst the wedding talk Arthur leaned over to Harry and whispered something that made Harry's eyes dart over to Luna, and then back to the older gentleman with a half-hearted shrug.

Hermione tried to listen with some kind of interest, but her eyes kept going back to Sam. It was funny, but with all the floating dishes, and magical wall hangings, and the frankly overwhelming abundance of red hair around him, Sam didn't seem distracted at all. In fact his eyes were fixed quite singularly on George.

It wasn't until a lull happened upon the conversation that Sam spoke up.

"What happened to your ear?"

"Sam!" Hermione admonished loudly. "That's very rude."

Sam looked at his mother with wide eyes and started to protest before George interrupted.

"No, 'Mione, it's fine, really." Everyone looked at George, expecting some kind of emotional reaction to the question, but George simply steepled his hands in front of him and fixed Sam with a curious gaze. "Do you like war stories, Sam?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes unblinking in anticipation. In fact, Hermione knew, Sam did love listening to the vets at their local diner swapping tales about battle scars, and jungles, and lying in trenches with bullets whizzing overhead. He wasn't old enough to really understand, but he knew it sounded like an adventure. This story, however, promised to be different than those.

"Years ago, before you were even born, there was a great war in the Wizarding World. You see Sam, sometimes witches and wizards are born in this world, and grow up knowing about magic. Or sometimes, like you, they grow up around Muggles."

"Muggles are people who don't have magic," Hermione added quietly, and Sam nodded his understanding without looking at her.

"Most of the time when people grow up around Muggles, it's because they have parents who don't have magic. There are other reasons it happens of course," George gave quick glances to Hermione and Harry in turn. "But when a witch or wizard has parents without magic, we call that witch or wizard a Muggleborn.

"It makes absolutely no difference. Your mom is a Muggleborn and she was one of the best and brightest witches of her age." The corners of Sam's mouth twitched up at the compliment to his mother but he didn't interrupt. "But there were some people who thought that being Muggleborn was something to be ashamed of. They thought Muggleborns weren't as good as what they called 'Purebloods'. It was complete rubbish of course, but these bad people had a leader. And his name was Voldemort."

It hit Hermione how long she had really been gone when nobody flinched at the name.

"Voldemort was very powerful, and very evil. He started a war to get rid of all the Muggleborns. But luckily, the good people had a leader too. That was Harry."

Sam broke his gaze from George for the first time since the tale began to look at Harry in awe, to which Harry bowed his head very modestly, and gestured for George to continue with the story.

"There was a lot of fighting, and a lot of people got hurt. I lost my ear. That scar on Harry's forehead is from Voldemort. When you meet my other brother, Bill, you'll see he has scars on his face from where a werewolf attacked him." Sam gasped quietly at this. "But in the end, Harry killed Voldemort. And then he worked very hard to undo all the bad things that Voldemort had done. It took awhile." George broke out of his storytelling character here, and turned to his left to fix Hermione with a soft gaze. "But he did succeed."

Sam looked down at his plate, digesting all of this new information. It was a story he would hear many more times throughout his life, understanding it a little better with time and exposure, but for now all he knew was that he was sitting at a table full of superheroes. After a long moment he raised his head again, and looked down the table at his father.

"Did you fight too?"

"I did," Charlie affirmed, he nodded back down towards Hermione and a small smile played on his lips. "So did your mom."

Sam looked at his mother like he'd never seen her before.

"I'm not sure this is dinner conversation," Molly said quietly. "As proud as I am of all of you, these aren't memories I wish to be revisiting during my first evening with my grandson."

George looked at his mother apologetically, and Hermione saw Sam's face fall. She scrambled to change the subject at her son's heartbroken expression.

"Catch me up, how's everyone doing?"

"The shop is doing fantastic," Fred piped up quickly. "George and I are having the time of our lives, aren't we Georgey?"

"Bill and Fleur have a daughter," Percy added. "Her name is Clarice, she's three now. Blondest hair you've ever seen."

"Percy's got himself a real love story in the works." Fred clapped his brother on the shoulder hard enough that Percy almost fell face first into his dinner.

"Oh?" Hermione beamed as Percy's face went beet red.

"His name is Thomas," Percy mumbled, wringing his hands together awkwardly as he found himself in the spotlight for the first time that evening. "He was a Hufflepuff in my year. And it's not a _love story _Fred we've only been dating for a few months."

"Eight months," Ginny chimed in through a mouth full of bread. She grinned in response to her brother's glare.

"I'm starting to consider retirement," Arthur announced, and apparently Hermione wasn't the only person hearing this news for the first time.

"Is everything all right, Dad?" Charlie asked. "You aren't ill or anything are you?"

"Oh nonsense," Arthur waved him off. "I'm going to live forever. But come now. Fred and George are wealthy businessmen, Percy and Ron are working for the ministry, Charlie's off in Romania fighting dragons, Ginny and Bill are starting families." Arthur shrugged. "You're all grown up. I don't need to work sun up to sun down to keep you kids fed and clothed anymore. Your poor mother is home all by herself, and now you guys are starting to give me grandkids to play with. Rubber ducks just don't hold the same priority they used to."

"Good for you, Arthur," Harry reached over and gripped the older man's arm fondly. "Really, congratulations."

"To Dad," Ginny said, raising her water glass in a toast. Everyone else at the table followed suit.

"To Dad," everyone chorused, even the ones around the table who didn't have red hair.

* * *

"I propose a game of Quidditch!" Charlie exclaimed loudly after dinner had been cleaned up. A mix of reactions came flooding back to him.

"Charlie it's after dark."

"It's _freezing _out."

"I'm too full."

"Hell yeah let's play Quidditch!"

"What's Quidditch?"

It was the last response from Sam that sealed the decision to play. They broke into small teams, Ginny and Harry playing both Chaser and Seeker against each other, one twin beating for each team, and Percy and Charlie taking their places as Keepers in the small backyard Quidditch pitch. Everyone flew high up on their broomsticks, and Hermione and Luna sat on the grass, watching and cheering for both sides. Sam sat nestled in his mother's lap, and she explained the rules to him as the Quaffle found its way into Ginny's grasp, and Fred stopped a well aimed Bludger from unseating his little sister.

They played for an hour, and Sam grew hoarse from cheering. He gave one last whoop as Charlie smacked away the Quaffle Ginny had aimed at him, then fell tiredly back against his mother and remained contently silent for the rest of the game: Which wasn't long, Harry caught the snitch a few minutes later and him, George and Charlie won the game by a small margin.

They landed with Charlie pumping the Quaffle in the air victoriously.

"Did he have fun?" Charlie asked as he observed Sam drifting to sleep in his mother's arms.

"Yes," Hermione assured him. "Your showing off was just as appreciated as you hoped it would be."

"Ah can't get anything past you," Charlie beamed. Luna gave him a sidelong look and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Right, well. You should get him to bed, yeah? He looks about ready to conk out right here."

"Yeah," Hermione moved to gather Sam in her arms and stand up, but faltered. He wasn't as light as he used to be, especially as a dead weight, and she was having trouble maneuvering from the ground to her feet without waking or dropping him.

"I've got him," Charlie offered, and with very little apparent effort he took Sam from Hermione's arms and cradled him. Sam's legs wrapped around his dad's waist automatically and his head nuzzled in Charlie's shoulder.

"I'll just set him up in Bill's room, yeah?" Charlie asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks."

Sometime during this interaction, Luna had gotten up and made her way over to Ginny, who was swapping post-game insults with Harry at the edge of the pitch.

"Gin, can you do me a favor?" Luna asked. Ginny took an unconscious step away from Harry, distancing herself like she often did when Luna was around, out of respect more than anything else.

"Yeah, sure, anything, what is it?"

"Can you stay here tonight?" Ginny tilted her head curiously and Luna clarified. "Stay with Hermione. I don't want to impose anymore on your parents, but I think Hermione needs a friend."

Ginny was about to argue that her parents never considered Luna an imposition, but then Harry placed his hand on the small of Luna's back, and Ginny realized there might be other reasons Luna didn't want to stay.

"Yes, of course, Hermione and I have a lot of catching up to do anyhow."

* * *

After Luna and Harry went home for the evening, the remaining group made their way back inside to where Arthur and Molly were sitting by the fire. Ginny hugged her mother over the back of the couch, pressing her cheek to her's affectionately.

"I'm gonna stay the night if that's ok, Mum."

Molly smiled and leaned back against her daughter. "Of course it is."

"Me too," said Percy, sinking down into the large armchair in the corner. "I'd like to spend a little more time with Sam in the morning."

Molly and Hermione both nodded. Percy wasn't as extroverted as his brothers, he often felt overshadowed in social situations and easily got lost in the shuffle. If he was going to bond with his nephew, it was going to be one on one, not while entertaining the crowd as Fred had done. The interest itself made Hermione's heart swell, she knew Percy wouldn't bother if it wasn't very important to him. But of course it was important, Sam was his family. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around this new concept_. Sam had a real family that loved him. _Fred interrupted her thoughts abruptly by lifting her off her feet in a big hug and spinning her around the living room a few times.

"So good to see you Hermione, I love the little man, he's fantastic."

Hermione laughed and stumbled clumsily as Fred put her back on her feet. "Taking off then?"

"Gotta work bright and early. C'mon George."

"Yep." George kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Let us know if you need anything. Help getting set up in a flat, anything at all." He paused and pulled back from her. "You and Sam _are_ staying, right?"

Everyone stared at Hermione expectantly. She nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement and love for the people around her.

"Yeah. Definitely staying, George. Can't get rid of me that easily."

"So long as Charlie doesn't scare her off again," Fred muttered, then grabbed George's sleeve and pulled him towards the front door before Arthur had a chance to yell at him. "Love you guys, see you later, you know how to reach us!" He blew a kiss to Ginny, and then him and George raced out of the house and apparated loudly a few feet past the front door.

"I did ask Charlie to stay for a few days," Arthur told Hermione. "I can send him away if it really bothers you, I just don't know how long he'll be gone if I do."

Hermione nodded. That made sense. Charlie was already blowing hot and cold. At first had taken to Sam like there was a gravitational pull between them, and then at dinner he had seated himself as far away from the boy as physically possible. Part of her understood how upsetting the whole situation must be for Charlie, but a much larger part of her didn't care. Not when it came to her son.

"A few days would be good," she finally agreed. "Just to get things sorted."

* * *

"So I'm getting married," Ginny said as she ran a hairbrush through Hermione's curls. The girls were sitting on Ginny's bed, Ginny combing through Hermione's hair in a painfully feminine gesture, but Hermione didn't mind. Ginny had way too many brothers, she relished these girly moments when they came.

"So I've heard," Hermione murmured.

"And I was hoping," Ginny went on, ignoring the sarcasm. "That you would be my maid of honor."

Hermione turned her head to look at her. "Surely you picked someone else by now."

"Blaise has a sister, I was going to ask her, but..." Ginny chewed on her lip. "I guess I never got around to it."

Hermione smiled and turned fully to pull the smaller girl into a hug. "I'd love to, Gin."

Ginny nuzzled against Hermione's hair and smiled. The sisterly bond between the two of them wasn't something that could be broken just by Hermione sleeping with a brother or two of Ginny's and running away. Hermione gave Ginny a squeeze, feeling like no time had passed at all, except for the fact there was a little more of Ginny to squeeze now.

There was a light rap at the door, and the pair pulled apart as it opened slowly.

"Sam's asleep," Charlie said, not quite making eye contact with Hermione. "I kept him up for a little while, told him some stories about dragons. But he's out for good now."

Hermione nodded. "Good, thank you. He's had a long day he needs some sleep."

Charlie looked at his sister. "Ginny do you think you could give me and Hermione a minute?"

"This is _my _room," Ginny shot back, but Charlie frowned at her and she grudgingly rose to her feet and pushed past him.

"Be nice," she muttered, and Charlie fought the urge to shove her as she disappeared around the corner. When she was gone he walked fully into the room and shut the door behind him.

"So..." he began awkwardly. Hermione nodded.

"So.."

* * *

seating:

Sam| Fred| Percy | Luna |Harry

Molly [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]Arthur

Hermione|Ginny|George|Charlie

I hate uneven tables don't you? All Ron's fault, it would've been fine if he stayed.

Yeah I got a little too involved in this chapter.


End file.
